Wednesday Night
by bb1019
Summary: delicious smut, i re-uploaded it, didn't change much..it required more editing


Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert

It's a Wednesday night, roughly around 8pm and Tyler Lockwood is currently sitting in the back of his car with his legs spread wide and Jeremy Gilbert's mouth around his cock.

They had spent the previous 15 minutes making out and groping before Jeremy had pulled away, causing Tyler to make an embarrassing sound of protest, before he had gone to undo Tyler belt, top button and zipper. This move had surprised Tyler as they had only groped above clothes thus far, thinking they were going to jerk each other off he had gone to do the same to Jeremy's jeans when the other boys hand had stopped him.

Tyler was confused until Jeremy lowered his head, and then all he could feel was nervously excited. Tyler's had blow jobs before, so it's not like he doesn't know what to expect, he's just never had another guy give him head, and considering how Jeremy's never been with another guy until now either, he's pleasantly surprised to find that Jeremy sucks cock surprisingly well.

Jeremy starts out slow and somewhat cautious, Tyler doesn't mind, he knows that this was an exceptionally bold move on Jeremy's part and he wants him to take his time, become comfortable with what he's about to do. After a few minutes of Jeremy tentatively licking and tasting he opens his mouth wider and grips Tyler at the base of his cock and slowly lowers his mouth. Tyler groans, bites his bottom lip and grips with car seat with one hand and gently but firmly threads his fingers through Jeremy sinfully soft shaggy hair.

It doesn't take long for Jeremy to start a rhythm, and when he flutters his tongue over the head of Tyler's cock and he tongue's Tyler's slit, Tyler moans deeply in the back of his throat and his back arches like a bow-string. Tyler tilts his head forward slightly a peers through heavy lidded eyes at Jeremy's dark head bobbing-watching himself get head from Jeremy Gilbert is hot…and kind'a weird. His mind wonders for a moment and he laughs at himself mentally at the fact that 1. Jeremy fucking Gilbert is sucking him off, 2. that this is the best head he's _ever_ had and 3. his dead asshole father is totally rolling in his grave right now.

Tyler feels that familiar delicious tingled behind his balls and in his groin, his breathing gets heavier and deeper and he's trying to get his brain to work so he can warn Jeremy that he's about to come-only he can't, and before he even feel bad for not warning the kid, he's coming, hard. He feels like he's floating on cloud nine: his body is warm and thoroughly relaxed as he comes down from the orgasm high. He feels Jeremy shift beside him and slowly opens his eyes, blinks, and turns his head to watch Jeremy as he swallows and wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Jeremy looks slightly apprehensive and bizarrely shy considering what he just did, Tyler thinks he looks adorable, which makes him roll his eyes inwardly at himself.

"_Wow_…..that was…._wow_" says Tyler as he breathes deeply trying to control his racing heart beat. Jeremy smiles slightly and leans back as Tyler maneuvers himself between his legs. Jeremy's hard and Tyler hovers over him looking at him curiously. Jeremy blushes under the scrutiny of Tyler's intense gaze.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?" asks Tyler, his tone is serious but his eyes and expression are playful.

"Am I sure that I've never given a blowjob before? Yeah, I think I'd remember it if I did." Says Jeremy rolling his eyes

"Really? Well for a guy who's never done it before….you _definitely _have a talent for it." Says Tyler as he grinds his hips into Jeremy's and sucks on his exposed collarbone.

They resume kissing and stroking each other, Tyler hooks his hand under Jeremy's left thigh pulling it up and over his hip while Jeremy's talented mouth concentrates itself behind Tyler's ear, branding him. The air in the car is heavy with the sounds of wet lips meeting and soft groans, Tyler loses himself in the sounds and smells of Jeremy.

Tyler never thought in his wildest fantasies that he'd ever find another guy attractive enough to mess around with, he sure as hell could have never fathomed finding Jeremy Gilbert hot let alone desirable…yet here he is with his tongue caressing the other boys' and his hand creeping slowly into tight jeans with a considerable bulge pushing against the zipper.

Jeremy gasps into his mouth as Tyler cups him gently and gives a squeeze. Jeremy bucks up into the large hand and his eyes squeeze shut at the delicious pressure. Jeremy tilts his head back, exposing a long stretch of strong neck, which Tyler immediately latches his hot mouth onto. Tyler doesn't really know what he's doing, but he figures it can't be that different that jerking himself off, so he touches Jeremy like he would touch himself. He touch is gentle, the whisper of a caress, then when Jeremy impatiently thrust his hips forward Tyler takes the hint and his grasp becomes rougher and more precise. Jeremy seems to approve as he thrust his hips harder and claws at Tyler back.

Tyler, in a moment of curiosity, slips a probing finger lower, pass Jeremy's balls and shyly taps at his puckered entrance...Jeremy's eyes shoot open and his pupils dilate till the chocolate brown is almost over come by black. Tyler takes that as a good reaction and so he does it again. Jeremy mutters a curse and throws his head back onto as his legs pull Tyler closer. Deciding that since Jeremy's been so brave tonight that he can venture on the dangerous side, Tyler slowly slides the finger pass the tight ring of muscle. He carefully watches Jeremy expression to see if this action is acceptable...it seems it is as Jeremy groans beneath him pulling his head in for a sloppy kiss. Wiggling his finger around for a bit Tyler is trying to find it...the prostate, he's heard it feels great when stimulated but since he's never done this before he's rather clueless as to what he's doing. Finally, he taps something inside the boy beneath him and the reaction is incredible to watch: Jeremy's back arches and he gives a loud moan and pushes his hips forward to have Tyler do it again. He does and before he realizes it, Jeremy is pivoting his hips to get the finger deeper, the stimulation more intense. Jeremy's hands seem to be everywhere at once: grasping at Tyler's back, his hair, around his neck and his ass.

With a final deep throaty groan Jeremy orgasms... catching them both by surprise. Tyler doesn't know why, but there's something about the way that Jeremy _sounds_ that's so unbelievably sexy, just hearing the guy talk gives Tyler boner. Not that he'd ever admit that to Jeremy.

They're both sweaty and feeling sleepy and bonelss and as they lay cramped in the back seat, Tyler looks at the time and realizes he probably should take Jeremy home. Only, he's comfortable lying on the other boy whose solid and warm beneath him. Tyler stuffs his nose into the thick mass of Jeremy's hair and breathes in deeply, _damn_ does this boy smell good. The scent is musky, almost like a foreign spice, he smells strikingly different from Tyler's own sharp and clean smell. Jeremy once described his smell as icy and cool, but not over powering like spearmint, like the way the air smells right before it snows.

"Ty...we should probably go" says Jeremy, his voice sounding far away to Tyler's drowsy ears

Tyler grunts in response, he has zero desire to move. Jeremy really is quite comfortable and his smell is quickly soothing Tyler into sleep.

"Seriously Ty, move" Jeremy says pushing at Tyler

With great reluctance and heavy limbs Tyler pushes himself up and looks down at Jeremy. He looks sexy with his sex sleepy eyes, mussed up hair and flushed cheeks.

Tyler drives Jeremy back home, Jeremy looks over at him, he's blushing and looking oddly shy but the good-bye kiss he gives Tyler is anything but shy.

"Text me" says Jeremy as he exits the car

Tyler nods in response.

As Tyler watches Jeremy go inside he thinks that Wednesday's might become his favorite day.

**AN**:hiya everyone! To those who are reviewing: thank you! I adore all of you, it means a lot to me, seriously, thanks.

I have no idea if I'll continue this or not. we'll see. maybe. I know all you Jyler fans love your smut ( I count myself here too lol!) so maybe...

anyways, tell if you like this ending then I'll decide if I should procede to another chapter or not. Cheers everyone, you're all bloody fantastic.


End file.
